


Monsters Together

by Elsanna_Riren_4Ever, TeaB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dead Carla, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, GeneticallyModified!Eren, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but maybe, but not completly sure, might be smut later on, sadist!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsanna_Riren_4Ever/pseuds/Elsanna_Riren_4Ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaB/pseuds/TeaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was born a monster<br/>Actually, he was made into one right after he was born but it was all the same to him. He was different from all the other kids but that didn't matter while he still had his family. But his mom had to die and his dad locked him in a cage with other people like him and they became his new family. So Eren Yeager lives in a cage for years until he finds the chance to escape with his "family". But what happens when their escape plan doesn't go according to plan and they get stuck in the Survey Corps, and organization hellbent on protecting the world from the "Titans". </p><p>Levi became a monster<br/>He could have been a normal person with a normal job and normal friends but sadly fate doesn't seem to want that. Instead Levi Ackerman is a man who gets enjoyment from killing and has a great talent for doing so. He decides to put his gift (or curse?) to use by joining the Survey Corps where he meets his psycho best friends and earns himself the nickname "Grey-Eyed Monster”.</p><p>When these two monsters cross path in life, how will they respond?</p><p>Contains Yaoi and spoilers</p><p>P.S. The maker of this is Matsuo (you will only understand if you read my profile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Hunger

So this is my first SnK fanfic and i've been reading alot (around 50). So i finally decided to try to make my own so here it is.

Hunger

I'm so hungry. Technically I've always been hungry. Hungry for love, hungry for acknowledgement, and especially for my family, but right now the hunger I'm feeling is so persistent that I would kill to satisfy a bit of it.

My hunger for food.  

God, they haven't brought me food in a month. It feels like my stomach has started to devour itself.

At this moment I started to bang my head on the hard stone wall.  

That's it; I'm going to die of starvation. I have so many regrets, like not brushing my hair or teeth. If I’m going to die, I would at least like to die in style. Who knows, maybe after death you can look any way you want.

“Eren, stop hitting your head, the sound is giving me a headache.”

“But I’m so~ hungry.” I whine back “I need food. Do have any leftovers, ‘cause I will eat it” My stomach growls at the mention of food.

“You didn't get food, what makes you think that I have?” I hung my head.

“Well you're their favorite and they wouldn't want to starve their star pupil.” Annie just grunts at this and returns back to staring at the metal bars that confine us, as if glaring hard enough would melt them.

I can't understand how she can be so intimidating. Even some of the men are afraid to test on her, not wanting her infamous death glare to be upon them.

I stare at Annie, trying to decipher how she can look so tough. Her blonde hair, tightly pulled in a messy bun with most of it covering her face, mixed well with her somewhat Russian looks and gave off a frightening aura but her height did contradict with the rest of her a bit. Her less than average height made it hard for me to take her seriously when I first met her. That was until she flipped me on my back and punched me in the gut after I called her a midget.

Note to self: Never anger a short person who has been trained for years in martial arts, even if they’re nine.

“Well if you won’t give me food, can you at least talk to me? I’m bored and have nothing to do.” I pleaded. She doesn't even respond to me. Typical Annie. One minute she’s scolding you for being loud, the next she acts like you don't exist. But that’s how she was brought up; don't speak unless spoken to or unless something’s annoying the heck out of you, the something being me. That’s why we get along so well, I dislike useless talk unless I'm bored, which I usually am, and she dislikes talking about useless things. Even though Bertholdt and Reiner have been with Annie all her life and I only met them six years ago,  I'm the closest to her. That being said Bertholdt and Reiner are like two peas in a pod. You never see them separated and they’re always talking to each other, the main reason being that Bertholdt always breaks into a sweat when he tries to talk to anyone else. Right now I can see the two, Bertholdt dark hair just resting on Reiner’s chest. It looked a bit weird due to Bertholdt being excessively tall which made him even taller than Reiner but Reiner’s large size evened it out with him.

They look so peaceful, like they have no worries. I sigh, thinking about the days when I used to be like that.

~Flashback~

“Mom, push me higher!”

“Ok, my sweet Eren,” mom cooed as she put more force behind her shoves and soon enough I was high in the air, enjoying the flow of the wind on my face. It made me feel like a bird in the air, soaring through the sky with my wings. Oh, how I felt free from the world's troubles, from all the hate directed towards me. Nothing could ruin this moment.

“Mommy, isn't that the monster boy on the swings,” a little kid, around my age, says to his mother while pointing at my direction.

“Don’t point honey, he’s evil. He might notice and put a curse on you.” The mom protectively herds her clearly confused child away. This startled me.

‘Is that all they think of me, an evil monster?’

I quickly turn my head around, scanning the park. I am met with hateful glares and scared glances from all people, young and old, looking at me like I was a demon that had brought Satan back from hell for a picnic.

‘Even the strange kids didn’t come near me, much less talk to me.’

This unsettled me so much that I momentarily forgot that I was on a swing and reached out my hand to the people to tell them that I wasn’t evil, and wouldn't hurt them. This was a stupid idea.

“Mom!” I yelled as I fell out of the swing, my body moving towards the ground.

“Eren! No!” Mom leaped into the air, out-stretching her arms mid-way. She barely caught me before the ground connects with us. I was wondering why I didn't feel much pain till I remembered that there was someone under me to break my fall. I look down to see if my mom was alright but all I could see was blood covering her face and that scared me so much.  

I could barely speak as I was crying but attempted to anyways.  “Mom! Are you ok? S-s-should I go and get dad? He can he--” My mom had pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around me comfortably, silencing me mid-sentence.

“Eren, as long as you're ok, I’ll always be fine.” And with that, she hugged me tighter. Even though I knew she was in pain and could feel my tears and her blood soaking through my clothes, I didn't have any cares to give because I was happy. Whenever I was in the air or cocooned by my mother’s body, I felt free, like the chain that is always confined me to certain parts of life has briefly disappeared. And these were the moments where I felt loved.

~Flashback~

“-ren! Eren!” I’m shaken from my thoughts. Literally. Reiner’s large hands were clamping on my shoulder and shaking the life out of me.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Dude, we been trying to get your attention for the past minutes. Matsuo was let back in.”

“That’s good. Any other important reason to take me out of my happy memories?”

“Stop being sassy, Eren. Matsuo came back with food for--” I stopped listening after I heard food was involved and ran over to where Matsuo was bandaging her wounds with what little material the men give us. She was short, even shorter than Annie. Her hair was a similar color to mine but her eyes were more emerald while mine was turquoise and she was somewhat insane but it made it fun to talk with her.

“I missed you so much,” I tell her while trying to reach the bag of food to her side. Kinda hard to do when she’s giving me a disapproving look.

“Seems as if you missed the food more than you missed me” she said with a sad tone in her voice.

“Aw, Matsuo, you know you're like family to me,” I say and see the twinkle in her eyes come back to life.

“I know, I just love pulling on your leg Eren. You know I love to joke around with you. Now help me set  the table. Knowing you guys haven’t eaten for a longer time than usual, I decided to bring us a meal fit for kings.”

I quickly pull out our make-shift table of books and set five plates for us to eat on. Sure, they weren’t the cleanest of plates with a bit of grim and dust on it, but at the moment I would have eaten off a plate smeared with geese poop. Nothing was coming between me and my food today.

“So Matsuo,” I say, trying to get up a friendly conversation at our dinner table. “How did you get all this food ‘cause the men wouldn't allow us with all of this.”

“Well, you know how I was gone for three weeks?” We all nod. “The men were experimenting a new drug on me and wanted to the drug to leave my system for before they returned me. It was pure hell, having no one to talk to for some time but after a week, I was fine.”

“Wait, why were you there for three weeks if you could have been back after one?” Reiner asks with a confused tone.

“Gosh, you're dense,” Annie replies back with an exhausted voice. “The only way for Matsuo to gather all the food was if she had enough time to find and hide them”

“Correct as always, Annie, but we could all do without the attitude. Is it that time of the month again? That's usually when your mood changes for the worst. Or was it Eren? We all know how he can annoy you to the very point of murdering him.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” I protested.

“Eren, don't deny it, you are.” with my adrenaline from eating again lost, I slump into the floor, my back resting harshly against the wall.

“Sit up staring Eren. If you lie like that, you’ll get a hunchback.”

“There you go acting all mother like again” I shout back, my anger rising quickly from Matsuo’s rapidly changing personality. “Previously, you were saying that I was the world’s main cause of annoyance.”

“Your words, not mine.”

“You know what--”

“Eren, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking? You only make yourself sound more like an idiot,” Annie interjects, stopping me from continuing my sentence.

“And here you are, being all cold and indifferent. No matter how blank you make your face, we all can tell what your feeling.”

“You don’t know me”

“Please, I’ve known you for six years. I’m pretty sure I've finished decoding your puzzle of facial expressions.”

“I’m telling you this for the last time, shut--”

“Stop! All of you!” a voice cries out. We all turn our heads to meet the image of Bertholdt with his hands slammed down on the table. “We haven't been together for three weeks and all you can do is insult each other? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!”

“Bertholdt,” Matsuo tries to get him to understand. “We were just having a family banter.”

“No, you guys do this each time we meet up and I'm sick of it. And I know Reiner is too because he told me about it. Now we’re all going to eat with a smile on our faces, even if it kills you, and WITHOUT ANY INSULTS.”

“But--”

Bertholdt stops us from speaking “Nope, none whatsoever. If you feel the need to insult someone else bite your lip. Do till the urge is gone. I don’t even care if your lip starts bleeding, you not going to utter a single mean word to each other and I swear to God, if you do I’ll make sure that the last word you ever speak.” Bertholdt sits back down, done with his threatful rant.

He usually doesn't raise his voice like this. That must mean we really hurt him. I lowered my head to my hands, feeling ashamed of myself. The room is completely silent and it seems as if the slightest noise will cause us to lose it and wreak havoc in our shared cell. I decide to speak up first.

“Ok Bertholdt, I promise to not speak a single insult during the rest of our dinner time.” The others silently agree with me and the room returns back to complete silence except this time it’s a comfortable silence that plagues the room, each of us just enjoying the others presence. This time, its Matsuo that breaks the ice.

“I never got to finish telling you all how or why I got the food,” she says while stuffing food in her mouth.

“Don’t talk while eating, it’s a disgusting sight” We all turn to glare at Annie who had just commented. She cowers down from intense stares and immediately apologizes.

“As I was saying before, I had acted like the drug was still affecting me for two weeks, so while they left me, I snooped around the building for food. I found the motherload of food in what I think is the kitchen, everything ranging from colorful bags of food to very fancy and expensive holders of juice. I only took the thing that we know. Hey, don't give me that look. The other foods could be poisoned or our body might not respond well with them so I decided to play safe.

“So after a few days, I had managed to collect all the foods in a bag and hid them near the stairwell. I then stopped faking sick and was released from recovery area. I had snatched the bag while coming down stairs and there you have it. And the reason for me bringing this much food was because I wanted you guys to have full energy. Also this meal is going to be our last in this cell.” Bertholdt immediately starts crying and Bertholdt looks like he about to break into tears too.

“So they plan to kill us? I knew they do it sooner or later” Annie says with fear showing clearly through her eyes. Normally I’d be surprised with the sudden emotion that Annie shows but at the moment terror was clouding my mind of rational thinking.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Matsuo states while trying to get all out emotions under control. After we’ve all calmed down, Matsuo continues to speak.

“Sheesh, you guys are all pessimistic. What I was trying to say is that we are going to break out of this hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if any of you guys prefer to read this on Wattpad, this link is here:  
> http://w.tt/1yHBDcV


	2. 2. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this hasn't been updated in a long time and I blame procrastination. So to compensate for the lateness I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one. so here is about 26 pages of shit. hope you enjoy it. don't forget to like and share with your friends.**

Escape

At first the room was dead silent, no one spoke. It’s as if they were all analyzing the situation. Then, as quick as the silence came upon them, all but Matsuo burst out laughing. Eren was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and wheezing as if he couldn't get enough air. Bertholdt and Reiner were holding on to each other, slightly scratching the other from their hard grips. And lastly, there was Annie who was covering her mouth to cover her face, her shoulders moving up and down in a quick pace as to signal she found what Matsuo said to be humorous too.

“Guys,” Matsuo said with a now irritated voice from having to focus their attention on her again. Her face gave off a look, showing that she was so done with their shit, but at the time, none of them could care. “I’m serious. I really plan to get you guys out of here.” Her attempts were futile as the group just laughed more.

 _God,_ Eren tried, and failed, to stop his laughing while his mind was going over a few thoughts.

 _I haven't laughed this hard since…_ His mind tried to think back to a time while he was stuck here but no memories came up.

Eren was glad that he got the chance to let loose since most of his left to worrying for his or the group's health, but mostly his.

Their laughing time was short lived as a loud bang caught their attention immediately. They turned their heads toward the metal bars of their cell. A man in all black with a white mask covering his face looked at them. The only part of his body that they could see was his eyes, which looked at them with disgust. Actually, it was more than disgust. The eyes glared at them as if they were some type of mutant animals that didn't deserve to live in the same world that he did. They gave off such a strong hatred that Eren almost cowered back into a submissive pose. He glanced over at Annie and saw the strength she gave in her strict stance, like the evil the man gave off didn’t affect her at all. Eren wanted to be strong for the group too.

Eren stood up straight and glared the man in black. He expected to see some sort of weapon in the man’s hand but instead a syringe filled with a glowing neon green serum was being gripped tightly in the man’s hand.

“Hey, you piece of shit,” the man in black started, calling Eren by his supposed ‘nickname’ the men had given him. Eren hated how they thought they were better than him and referred to him as if he was worthless, like an animal. In his mind, the men were nothing but lowly scums who only terrorized people because they had nothing better to do with their lives. When Eren got the chance, he thoroughly planned to give them everything they deserved.Multiple times in his mind has he planned their deaths. Choking them would be too easy of a death. Maybe he would torture them like they did him, beating them till they were bloodied and begging for him to stop, and he would stop, just to let them heal so he could hurt them all over again. And he'd make sure that they felt every broken bone. Eren was startled out of his sadistic thoughts by the sound of rattling keys being taken out to open the cell.

“Get your useless ass over here. It’s time for your _medicine_.” When the last words were spoken, the man’s mouth turned into a wicked smile, that could almost par with the devils. The words spoken fell into place, like a puzzle, and started to make sense in Eren’s mind as memories flooded through his brain, memories of his dad injecting him with a needle every day and repeating ‘It is for the good of humanity’.

_For the good of humanity my ass. All he wanted to do was to use me as his little experiment._

Eren slowly gets up and walks over to the man, stopping when he got close but the man seemed to think they weren't close enough. Rough hands grab his arms and pulls him till the mouth of the man is near his ear, and Eren has to endure for the onslaught of death threats whispered into his ear.

“Normally, me and my friends would beat you up till you’re unconscious before we’d give you your medicine but,” he stops to laugh a little, swinging the serum in his hands, seeming to get pleasure from Eren’s fear, “there was a new ‘experiment’ admitted into the facility and us ‘caretakers’ wanted to give him a _welcome_ in.” The venom that leaked out of his voice made Eren shiver, feeling bad for the newcomer. The poor soul was about to get the shit beaten out of him.

“So sadly, I won't have time to play with my favorite punching bag today but that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of your medicine.” And with that he stabs the injection into Eren’s neck.

Even though Eren’s been injected almost everyday of his life, he knew he'd never get used to the feeling of the serum working in his body. Most of the time he was unconscious when it happened, but the few unlucky times he was awake, he could only describe the experience as electrifying. It was like every single molecule in his body has been overfilled with energy, like every cell was on an extreme sugar rush. Eren couldn't control any part of his body while the serum did its work and he hated it.

Like every sugar rush, there was a downfall, and Eren’s downfall hit him hard, like it was now. First he felt like a block of concrete was thrown in between his eyes and then the sleepiness came over him like a wave. His eyes closed and he didn’t have the energy to open them back. It felt like weights were pulling him down to the ground and in a few seconds, the brunette was out like a light.

**~----~**

Eren woke up with his head pulsing with pain. Due to being in pain constantly, a little headache didn't disturb him but how he got injured was a mystery to him. The last thing Eren could remember before he became unconscious was the masked man injecting him but Eren knew it wasn't him. If it was him, Eren would be in much more pain than this so he was ruled out. What then?

Eren stretches his hands to further inspect the pain on his head, or at least he attempts to but something was restraining his hands together. He then notices the cloths and ropes tied around his hands, feet, and mouth and that he’s hung over someone’s shoulder. The clues click in his head and Eren tries to struggle out of the tight ropes that confine his hands.

 _I'm being kidnapped! Is this a good or bad thing?_ Eren thinks to himself. _My kidnapper could always set me free which would be great. But then again, they could always sell me as a sex slave...I need to escape._

Eren’s struggling increases and his elbow accidentally hits his kidnapper in the back. Eren expects for the kidnappers to notice he was awake but instead, he was met with a familiar voice.

“Ow, Eren. What the fuck? Stop struggling or the guards will find out where we're hiding.” Big clammy hands reach out takes Eren off his shoulder. Eren looks at Reiner and see a lot of dirt and dust on his face.

“What happened to you?” Eren asks but the cloth in his mouth muffles out his words, making them sound like “mmf hmhm hm um?”

“Wait, let me take this off.” Reiner reaches behind Eren and unties the gag. Eren spit spit out of his mouth and bombards Reiner with questions.

“Reiner, what the hell. Where in god’s name are we? I’m out for an hour and you guys kidnap me? Like seriously, what’s going on?”

Before Reiner can answer anything, Annie shows up behind him and glares at them all. “Be quiet. The guards will hear you.”

“What guards?” Eren continues to ask curiously. “I still don’t know what’s going on he--.” Reiner covers Eren’s mouth with his hands and stops him from speaking.

Matsuo comes to Eren’s side and kneels beside him. “Eren, I know you're confused,” Matsuo whispers. “but right now there are two guards around the corner. When they leave we can explain everything to you, so for the time being, be quiet.” Eren complies with this and stops trying to talk. He presses his back onto the cold brick wall and tries to pick up on the conversation the guards are having,

“Hey, Rick. Have you seen Dr. Yeager today?” the first voice asks.

“No, why?” the second voice, Rick, responds back.

“Well, I needed to ask him about the new medicine he gave us to use on monsters. It seems much stronger than the previous one. When I gave it to them, they would wake up five hours later.”

“That’s weird. It’s usually out for one to two hours. Maybe it's just the kid you used.”

“I thought that too so I tried it on five more of them without permission from Dr. Yeager, so don’t tell him. Anyways, the same thing happened each time."

"Stop being a nerd and get over here. I'll take you to lunch. They're serving sloppy joes and I could really go for one right now."

“Sure Bob, Let me get my stuff and then we can head out. We’ll call James and see if he wants to head out.” they hear the sound of steps coming towards their way and Eren’s heartbeat accelerates from fear.

 _What if they find us here?_ Eren thinks. _We’d be so dead. They wouldn't even give us a chance to beg for our lives. Not like I would beg to these cruel being anyways._

Eren hears the man bend down to pick up his bag and he could sense that everyone around him was holding their breath from the anticipation.

For some time there was a pause, as if the man was hesitating but soon enough, he grabbed his bag and got up.

 _Oh thank the heavens_ Eren thought as he let out a sigh of relief but he made sure to keep it quiet as to not alert the two men.

As the men were about to exit, a loud thump was made and Eren turned to see Bertholdt cupping a bleeding head with his hands as he winced in pain.

“Hey, did you hear that?” The man, who got his bag, Bob, asked.

“Hear what?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like something was smashed against the wall.”

“You’re just imagining things Bob. You need a break, which is exactly why we’re leaving to the cafeteria right now.”

“But--”

“No buts. If we don’t go know, there won't be any sloppy joes left. But don't worry, I’ll save a _salad_ for you. Continue looking, see if I care, but I'm not waiting for you to come.” And with that, the sound of footsteps leaving could be heard.

“Wa-Wait up.” Bob says as he rushes to catch up to Rick, soon leaving the area too. With both men gone officially, Eren rests his back on the wall behind him, takes a few deep breaths to calm his raging heart, then stands up and turns to glare at Bertholdt.

“What the hell happened back there Bertholdt?” Eren asked, not noticing the already guilt look plastered on Bertholdt’s face. “You could have gotten us all killed.

“I’m really sorry. I was just trying to lean back and kinda hit my head really hard and I didn’t mean to and--” Bertholdt just kept rambling on apologies and Eren could see him sweating an excessive amount of sweat. This only happens when Bertholdt was nervous and Eren quickly felt bad for intimidating him.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you I was just a bit scared that we would get caught.” Eren could see that Reiner calmed down and decided that it was okay to the group about what was going on.

“So now that we’re out of harm's way, can you guys explain where we are and how we got here?”

Matsuo speaks up first. “First of all, we’re still in the jail. We just snuck out of our cell and since I'm the team leader, I’ll take it upon myself to explain to you everything from the beginning.”

“Um, Matsuo? We never decided a team leader. I don’t even think we’re a team at all.” Reiner states back.

“Of course we’re a team. This is just like those books we stole when the criminals who were falsely accused would sneak out of the jail and they were all teams so were a team too.”

“But that doesn't make you the leader,” Annie shoot shoots back at Matsuo.

"Well, since I'm the most awesome and most powerful person here, I'm automatically the leader of the team. Anyways let’s start from the beginning, right after you fainted.”

Matsuo sits down, legs in criss cross formation and the rest follow her lead. “We don't have enough time to be dillydallying so I’m going to make this quick. We waited for you to wake up after you fainted. Usually you’re out for one to two hours but even after two hours you didn't wake up. We decided to wait some more and soon enough two hours turned to five hours. That’s when we knew something was wrong. I had ordered Reiner to smack you in the head to see if the pain would wake you up. That failed.”

“No wonder my head was hurting when I woke up.”

“No time for commentary Eren.” Eren gives a surprised look at Matsuo. He’s never seen her so serious. Actually, she was like this one time when he told her his full name.

 _It must have creeped her out to find a test subject who was related to someone who worked here_ Eren thought to himself. _I actually thought everyone would hate me once they figured out and I couldn't stand the thought of being all alone. That's why I didn't tell them but even when they knew, they treated me as family like as they could, considering they never had a family._ Eren was woken up from his thoughts with the sound of snapping. He refocused his eyes and saw Matsuo frantically waving her hands in front of his face.

“Eren, I need you to focus! This is a life or death situation we’re in, and we can’t have you messing it up because you weren’t paying attention. Failing in this situation can cost us our chance for ever getting out of here or even worse, our life.”

Eren looks down, feeling disappointed at himself for neglecting the seriousness of the situation. Matsuo notices.

“Eren,” Matsuo starts out with a sigh. “I don’t want you to feel sad but you need to take this seriously. Now back to the situation. You weren't waking up and today was the only day that we could escape since it’s July 4th and most of the staff was gone. And before you ask, that’s a day when Americans celebrate independence and shit.”

Eren was about to tell her that he already knew what the Fourth of July was but then he remembered that Annie and the others have never step foot outside of this facility. The only reason they know even the slightest things about the outside world is due to the books that Matsuo stole from the doctors and the stories that Eren had told them from the days when he wasn't trapped here.

“So us four packed up all our belongings, which wasn't much. Don't worry, we took that key that you're always holding. It’s with the other stuff in the bag that Annie’s holding.” Matsuo throws in the last few sentences, noticing the worry on Eren’s face. “I don’t know why you care about that stupid key so much. You should just throw it awa-”

“NO!” Eren’s sudden burst out surprised the four of them. “That key unlocks the door of something important. I just know it,” he says back with confidence in his voice.

_It must be important. Mom wouldn’t waste her last moments to give it to me if it wasn't._

“Okay dude, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, I used the key that I stole from the guard while you were being injected to unlock the cell. Reiner carried you out of there while me and Bertholdt scanned the area for anyone coming are way. And that's how we’ve made it this far.”

“Okay then,” Eren responds, not totally getting their situation but just going with it. “but what do we do now that I’m conscious?”

“Phh, you don't have to worry about any of that shit. I've already got it all planned, just makes sure you don't get lost.” And with that she gets up, standing high. “Now everyone, get your lazy asses up so we can leave. You might have not noticed, but time is not on our side. If we’re going to escape successfully today then we have to get going.”

And with that, the group started running through the hallway at a phenomenal speed, following a path of complex turns. Not once did they slow down thanks to Matsuo who had seemed to have memorized every nook and cranny of this building.

 _If she knew how to get out, why didn't she leave before_ Eren thought but quickly dismissed the idea, trying to focus on the task ahead of him but for some reason Eren kept going over who Matsuo was in his head.

With her petite build Eren would have been surprised that she made it this far if he hadn't already seen her in action. Eren could still remember how her whole distance had changed, like she wasn't the fun loving Matsuo they all knew, but was instead someone completely different that looked like they had experienced life to the fullest, the good and the bad.

 _What is the mystery to Matsuo?_ Before Eren could think anymore a voice took him out.

“Look there's the exit!” Bertholdt breathed out a sigh of relief and Eren turned to where he was looking. At the end of the hallway, Eren was able to see a tiny light emitting in. A hope spread through the group as they saw that there was actually a chance of them leaving and with the new found vigour spreading through the group and they sprinted all the way there only to be met with disappointment.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Matsuo yelled when she saw that their one and only exit was blocked by jail bars similar to the ones that have confined them here for years. “They could just have a wooden door that we could easily break down, but nooo, they had to make our lives harder by making it steel. Fuck!” Matsuo, in anger, punches the bars but the only change is the now aching pain in Matsuo’s hand.

After some thinking time, Reiner speaks up “Hey, I think I can break open these bars though it would take a few minutes.” Through the rush of trying to get out of here, Eren had forgotten the Reiner had been given enhanced strength. Eren found himself being slightly thankful for this when he scoffed at his own thoughts. Never in a lifetime did he believe that he would ever be glad to have been given a curse but a lot of impossible things were happening today.

“Guys,” Annie starts pointing for us to look at the hall we had previously came through. “I don’t think we have a few minutes to break the bars.

“Shit, you’re right. At most it will take them 30 seconds to get to us and for Reiner to break open the bars, we’ll need around 1 to 2 minutes.”

“What do we do then?” Bertholdt asks, his voice shivering from fear. “We’ve already gone this far. We can't quit now. And if they catch us, they won't let us out of their sight ever again!” Eren notices Bertholdt starts to excessively sweat and then he fully understands the amount of fear coursing through his body. Matsuo seems to notice this as well since she speaks up.

“We can't and won't quit now. I have a plan to but Reiner some time, all we need is a decoy.” Eren usually had no idea what Matsuo was thinking but this time, he was more lost than ever before.

 _What does she mean by decoy_ , Eren thought to himself, running over every possibility in his mind but coming up with nothing.

 _Wait, she couldn't mean that_ Eren’s doubts were quickly proven to be true as he saw Matsuo starts sprinting straight towards the men.

“Matsuo! Don't!” Eren tried to yell for her to comeback but she was too far gone to hear. Eren looked on in horror as he was forced to watch the men grab Matsuo and try to take her down. She struggled, kicking and punching and not giving them a chance to subdue her but Eren knew that she couldn't hold them back for any longer and would need assistance.

“Guys, we have to go help her!” Eren tried to pull Annie towards the fight but she didn't budge, but instead forced him to look directly at her.

“Eren, Matsuo sacrificed herself to make sure that we made it out of here. You’re weak. The only thing you’re good at is healing yourself. Even if you were able to make it to her on time you won't be able to beat them. Look,” she says while directing Eren to look at Reiner who was furiously pounding the bars, a growing dent becoming larger and larger with each pound of the fist. Reiner was also helping by cracking the concrete where the bars were being held. “Everyone is using what they know they can do to get out of here. Know your limits, stay back and let the people who can actually do something fight.”

Annie’s words were like a blow to Eren. Each syllable that came out was meant for destroying Eren’s pride and they were successful. Eren’s pride suffered heavy damage.

Reiner and Bertholdt had managed to break down the bars by the time Annie had finished speaking. And in great timing too since the men had just finished subduing Matsuo and were coming after them.

“Let’s get out of here,” Reiner said and with that, the four of them ran away. From the building that held them captive for most of their lives. From the cruel men who took away their sense of humanity. And from the one person that made this escape successful. Matsuo.

Eren trailed along the back of the group, distancing himself from the rest of them. Right now, they were on a path. They hadn’t stopped running after they had broke out, fearing that the men would carry on chasing them, they continued running for hours. They only stopped once the sun had set and they could no longer feel their legs. But a little fatigue wasn't anything they weren't used to. After running for hours on end, they stopped. That’s when everything that has been happening during the past day started to sync with their minds. They had managed to successfully escape their cage, the people who had kept them captive for so many years of their lives. They were finally free from that hell, but at what cost? Matsuo had courageously given up herself just so they could get the chance to live a free life. They all felt the pain of her absence but Eren took it worse than the rest of them.

 _I was so useless_. Eren thought deeply to himself, brooding over the loss. _All I had managed was getting my self-esteem beaten down. If I could just get stronger, than I would be able to protect everyone and nobody would ever suffer and those **bastards** could get what they deserved for hurting them. Yes, _ Eren thought to himself while smiling sadistically, _they would dearly pay._

That moment, Eren, after all the pain he had endured from that shitty place he'd been stuck in for years, has finally set his goal and it was to become stronger, strong enough to get revenge on everyone who had hurt him and his family.  Yes, Eren had a goal, and he would follow it till his death.

The sun had set long ago and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Its light reflected on all that was open to it, the grass, the water and the group that had finally made it to the city.

"Oh god," Bertholdt whispered out. The rest of them nodded in usion, their awe stricken faces showing their surprise.

 _I can't remember the last time I’ve seen so many people gathered in one area._ Witnessing a great amount of people at once had made Eren slightly nervous and the fact that he had not met any **decent** human beings for six years was not helping. He could only imagine how scared the rest of them were seeing as they have never seen the outside world before.

"This must be a 'city'," Annie speaks, referring to the encyclopedia they had in their jail cell. Even though Eren used live in the outside world he was too young to actually remember most of it so he wasn't the best resource for outside information. But Matsuo didn't want them to be completely oblivious to the outside world so when they were all twelve, she went through a lot if shit to steal a world encyclopedia from one of the scientist and they soaked up the knowledge like sponges.

Eren started to remember all the times when Matsuo had risked her life to make living there easier for them. If it weren't for her, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner wouldn't have been able to speak or read correctly. Just thinking of all the great things Matsuo had given and done to them made him immensely sad so he pushed all those thoughts out of his head and focused on the city in front of them.

"There's so many people," Bertholdt states from either excitement or nervousness. Eren doesn't know which one.

"Yeah, maybe too much people," Annie replies back. "We can't have someone noticing our _numbers_ and reporting us back there. It'll be easier to hide if we find a secluded area. For the time being we will need to keep a low cover. Here," Annie hands Eren the bag that kept their belongings and speeds up, awkwardly speed walking into a dark alley. "Follow me." And they do.

They ventured through the dark and narrow hallway ignoring the hooting of owls and the dripping of water, such sounds that would normally get under the skins of teens their age but they've been through worse, little things like this couldn't get to them.  So in slight obliviousness and bravery the group walked on towards their destination, a broken down apartment.

They made it to the opening of the building, looking at the double door in front of them. The door on the left was in moderate condition but the door on the right was down right (haha, get it) broken. The right steel door seemed to have caved in, but weirdly, had edges sharp as if someone had sliced it and the bricks covered it from head to toe (Man, this is really detailed).

“Reiner, do you think you can move the stones around so we can't get through?” Annie questions. Reiner attempts to but the steel door is much stronger than the steel bars he broke down before and after some time he quits and tells them that he can’t.

“Well shit, where are we supposed to go now!” Eren yells out, the hot-head’s anger quickly rising. Annie just ignores him and starts walking around the building. Annie ignoring Eren makes him fume in anger so Eren starts stomping off to the opposite direction.

“Eren.” Both Reiner and Bertholdt reach out to stop Eren from leaving the area. “You know Annie didn't do this to make you mad. She’s just trying to find place where we can stay safely.”

“Yeah, this is how she shows she cares,” Berthold adds in.

“I know, I know.” Eren replies, trying to calm down. “I just wish that….” _She would let me help or something._ Eren thinks to himself. _That she would acknowledge me as someone who could help us. That I could help lead us instead of letting everyone else do the work._ “she’d stop being a bitch and let us find somewhere to rest. We been walking all day and my feet are killing me.” Eren lies to the two of them, keeping his truthful thoughts to himself alone.

“Then get your ass in this building. I’ve found a window that should get us inside. You’ll be able to rest your ‘dying feet’ after we secure this place.” Somehow, Annie was still able to hear their conversation and called them to a wall where an opened window stood highly upon.

“That’s really high, even for me. How are we supposed to reach it?” questions Bertholdt.

“Well big buddy, since you’re taller than all of us, you’ll have to lift us to it. Think you can do that for us?” Bertholdt looks down shyly to the ground nodding at Reiner. He’d never been able to resist his best friend anything.

So one by one, all three of them were lifted onto Bertholdt’s shoulder and they climbed up into the room, not forgetting to help pull Bertholdt up to them. The room was pitch black but from living in a jail cell where they barely ever got to see any form of light, their eyes quickly adapted to the lack of light. This allowed them to see each other in the darkened room. What they weren't expecting was to see was a man holding what looked like to be a dead body.

“Do any of you see the man in front of you?” Eren, being the idiot he is, speaks out to the group, completely forgetting that the man could hear him since they were in a very close proximity. Only when the man turned to face him, did Eren notice the stupid blunder he made.

 _Well he already knows that we are here. Might as well stop beating around the bush._ Eren slowly reaches into the bag he’s holding, as to not let the man know that he’s moving, and fidgets around in the bag until he finds what he was looking for, a lamp. He looks at it and internally thanks god that it’s battery powered.

Eren quickly turns it on and watches as the man cringes back from the sudden light. Eren’s mind was weirdly calm as he observed the man. He was sure the rest of his team wasn't as calm as him seeing as this was their first normal human contact and the human happened to be holding a dead body, not giving off a good first impression. But as he looked at the raven haired man, he could feel no fear towards him. Not that this man wasn't dangerous, if anything, every part of him screamed danger, from his tousled hair to his awkwardly posed yet tense body that was ready to defend or attack at any second. He had short height but Eren knew better than to judge anyone by their tallness (especially after Annie). Even though his face showed an expression of bordism, like he didn't give a shit about the situation he was in, his eyes gave of a cold aura of wisdom, experience and slight insanity and all these three characteristics mixed up sent a death wish to whoever challenged him and frankly, it seemed that they were the new challengers. The sound of teeth clicking together caused all the attention in the room to go on the man.

“You little shits, didn't your parents tell you not to go roaming around in unknown places. How the fuck did you get in anyway. I'm pretty sure I wrecked the doors in the front.” It’s as if Eren’s brain had stopped filtering everything he thought as he immediately replied back “We climbed through the windows.” An elbow, Eren wasn't sure who from, jabbed its way into his hip and he squeaked out a sorry to his team for being a blabbermouth.

“Of course you snuck in through the window. Kids now a day don’t know when to give the fuck up.”

“Stop calling us kids. We’re not that young,” Reiner speaks, the first other than Eren to talk. It was easy to tell that Annie was analyzing the situation while Bertholdt was freaking out in his head. He seems to be the only person in the room acknowledging that the man was holding a **dead** body in his arms.

The man sighs to himself and runs his free hand through his hair, switching his footing. “Well since you’ve seen _this_ ,” he says, slightly waving the body in his arms, “I can’t let you live to make sure there’s no witnesses. It’s nothing personal.” And with that, the man reaches behind his back and pulls out a sword like weapon with a handle like a gun, but Eren didn’t get a good look since he was preparing himself to defend. What he wasn't prepared for was for the man to attack Annie first. Eren was sure Annie could protect herself but he knew this was the chance he had been waiting for, the chance to show that he wasn't useless.

Eren quickly dashed in front of Annie and stretched his arms out, obstructing Annie from view. The man was in mid swing of his blade but came to an abrupt stop once Eren had moved. Eren was pleased that he had somewhat protected Annie from impending danger but Annie was not.

“Eren,” Annie whispered as to not let the intruder hear the mini conversation, “what are you doing? Stop blocking me.”

“C’mon Annie. Let me do this. You said I was useless before so now I'm making myself useful.”

“Eren stop being stupid. I can protect myself better than you can protect me. Now get out of the wa--” Annie was interrupted mid-sentence when the man spoke up.

‘Hey sorry to break up you little bickering but I don't have all day.” He then turned to Eren. “If you want to protect her, go for it. I’ll just kill you first.” Eren had let his guard down when arguing with Annie so Eren wasn't prepared for the blade coming towards him rapidly.

 _Ah fuck_ , were Eren’s last thoughts as the blade came in contact with his neck.

Levi hated wasting time, especially when it was unnecessary to do so. And this new project that Erwin gave him had taken more than five hours to get rid of his target. He could have killed him right when he met him but they would in a populated area and Erwin would kill him with complaints if he made a scene. So this had forced Levi to play the nice guy with some shit-faced bastard. Usually Levi had great patience but this douchewaffle hadn’t stopped spewing shit from his mouth ever since Levi introduced himself to him. Levi was only human (though not everyone agreed with this statement) and could not continue to take this verbal abuse to his ears any longer. So he urged the fat pig to take him somewhere less crowded, more specifically, his house. Once he was there he could only listened to the man’s word vomit before he kindly (as kindly as someone like Levi could) excused himself, saying he had to go to the washroom. He then left the room and instead of walking to the bathroom, he made a detour to where he had dropped off his carryon bag, the kitchen. He quickly grabbed one of his favorite weapons, a sword that had rounds of bullets at the handle. It comes in handy whenever his prey tries to make a run for it. Levi starts walking back to the living room and sees the fat pig (Levi never bothered to remember his name) talking to someone on his phone. No surprise there. That man can’t go five minutes without speaking. Levi hides his sword behind his back and walks up to the man, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

“Sorry Bob. We’ll have to finish our conversation later….Yeah….Okay...Talk to you later.” The man returns his phone and turns to face Levi. “Hey one of my friends was going invited me out for sloppy joes. You can come to if you’d like. Is that a sword you're holding, Cool, I have my own sword collection too. I've been collecting them for 19 years straight. I’ve also got some…” Blah, blah, blah. Those were the only words Levi could hear coming out of his mouth and he just can't take it anymore.

 _I have to find a way to shut this man_ up Levi’s thoughts. Just then, an idea hits him and he smiles sadistically to himself.

“What are you doing?…. You're getting a bit to close their buddy. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t direct your sword directly at me--” Right when the ‘me’ leaves the man’s mouth, Levi plunges his sword deep in his mouth, deep enough to touch his back but not deep enough to go through his neck. While the man is muffling in pain, Levi moves around in attempt to find a better position to stick the sword down his throat. When he finds somewhere he’s comfortable with, he pushes hard and starts forcing the sword deeper into the man's body. Levi’s sword was not in any way thin so he was sure that the man was dead from their tearing in his throat but to make sure, he pulls his sword up a bit, just enough to be in line with the man’s (unbeating) heart and loads the gun’s cartage. He then puts his hand on the trigger, not feeling any regret for what he’s about to do and pulls. A ‘splat’ could be heard in man’s body, the gunshot making a hole in his chest area. Levi then quickly pulls his sword out of the man’s body as a torrent of blood starts to leak out. Looking in disgust at his now dirty weapon, Levi gets some towels and wipes the blood off, not wanting to waste too much time knowing his sword was going to get dirty again. He then notices that some of the man’s blood had gotten on his shirt. Levi groans at this, knowing he’s going to have to take a bath. He partly remembers seeing a shower in this man’s house and starts to strip his bloodied shirt in preparation for the shower. Levi finishes stripping naked and turns to walk towards the bathroom when he trips over something. Quickly regaining his balance, he looks down to see the forgotten dead body.

 _I can’t take a shower with this body here. Someone might walk in and find it_. Levi contemplated with himself. _But I refuse to continue on with the fat pig’s blood on me._ He figured out a compromise.

Walking to the front door in his ever naked glory, Levi sways the somewhat clean blade, dreading the fact the it was going to be dirtied once more. Once he reached the front door, he sliced the bars causing a bunch of the bricks to fall. He then moved it around to make sure that not even an elephant could break through. By doing this no one could get in but he also couldn’t get out.

 _I’ll find a way_. And with that Levi goes to take a refreshing bath.

Oh, how good it felt to be clean. It wasn't his bathroom and that would usually get to him but it was better than being covered in blood. Plus it was a great time for thinking.

 _What to think about though. hmm_. So Levi decided to think about the now accomplished job. He remembers the profile and all the sickening things this guy has done. Turns out, the very talkative man had been in league with the T.I.T.A.N.S and let it slip. He had been in charge of kidnapping innocent kids around the age of one to ten so that some scientist could experiment on them and was paid handsomely for it. Levi didn’t have high morals but he hated it when kids that did nothing were involved in other people shits.

 _Most likely because of my past_. Levi dismisses the thought as soon as it comes. He can’t waste time thinking about things that would get him distracted or emotional. He has to keep his mask on, even when alone.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Levi quickly gets out of the show and put on his dirty and bloody clothes on (much to his disgust). He would have like to wear something more clean but he hadn’t packed any extra clothes and the man’s clothes didn’t fit him so he was stuck with his used ones.

Going in to the living room, Levi’s nose was invaded by the smell of rotting flesh and he was reminded that he still had to get rid of the dead body. He bent down to the deceased body and took the phone that was lodged deep in the man’s pocket.

 _I still have to send Erwin everything that has been on this phone_ Levi reminds himself. The password was simple enough for Levi to guess and in less than five minutes Levi had sent all the necessary files and wiped the phone clean, leaving no trace that anyone had ever used it. Slightly thanking Hanji in his mind for teaching him some hacking skills, Levi threw the phone in the room mindlessly, picked up his carry-on luggage and put it on his back while turning off all the lights since he wouldn't be able to do it while carry the dead human. Just as he was about to leave through a window he had found in the house, Levi heard some rustling and stood as still as a stone. Than he sees five people, most likely teenager by their body outline, crawling through the window. They seem to take notice of him and for a while they just stare.

“Do any of you see the man in front of you?” This guy must be a dumbass if he thinks Levi can’t hear him.

 _These kids must be a bunch of dumb fucks. I’ll just pull the oblivious card so I have time to observe them_. And with that, Levi starts his plan.

“You little shits, didn't your parents tell you not to go roaming around in unknown places. How the fuck did you get in anyway. I'm pretty sure I wrecked the doors in the front.” They obviously came through the window but he can’t let them know he was watching them.

“Of course you snuck in through the window. Kids now a day don’t know when to give the fuck up.”

“Stop calling us kids. We’re not that young.”

 _Ooh, that kid’s got some guts._ And some muscles   by the look of it. His body type was the type of a body builder. The muscles on his arm bulged out and Levi could tell that he had gone through some serious weight lifting to get that shape. He was about to _play_ with the teens some more but then he felt the vibrations from his phone.

 _Must be Erwin_. Levi sighs and switches his stance. _Guess I have to wrap things up here than_.

“Well since you’ve seen _this_ ,” Levi starts out. “I can’t let you live to make sure there’s no witnesses. It’s nothing personal.” And then Levi goes for the girl. She looked like she could put up a real fight so he went for her first. She might be skilled but no one has been more skilled than Levi. Before their battle could begin, the number one dumbass jumped in front of the girl, most likely trying to protect her. She didn’t look too pleased about it.

“Eren, what are you doing. Stop blocking me.”

“C’mon Annie. Let me do this. You said I was useless before so now I’m making myself useful.”

They were arguing. Right in front of Levi. While he was holding a sword at them. _How fucking dumb can they get?_

“Eren stop being stupid. I can protect myself better than you can protect me. Now get out of the wa--” Levi wasn't going to settle for this and decided to interrupt them.

‘Hey sorry to break up you little bickering but I don't have all day.” He then turned to the dumbass, deciding to give the teen what he wanted. “If you want to protect her, go for it. I’ll just kill you first.” Levi didn’t give the boy a chance to get ready and sent his blade straight through Eren’s neck, killing him with one blow. The kids head falls off and rolls next to his limp body.

Levi turns to the group of friends, showing them his best scary face (which was pretty damn good) but for some reason, their faces didn't show the slightest fear.

“Which one of you wants to end up like your poor friend next?

“Ouch! Dude what the fuck. That really fucking hurt.”

Levi turns around to see where the voice came from and he can’t be the sight he sees.

The kid, who he had cut the head, was still alive and was speaking to him.”

_Hmm, a talking head. I can cross that off my bucket list._


End file.
